Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase
}} Library Chase is the third part of Act 1 in Quantum Break. The events occur on October 9th, 2016 at 4:31AM and 4:40AM. Plot Story Getting to William Jack makes his way through the classroom, where he spots an echo of Monarch troops taking Will to the library to their "boss". Jack walks through the door at the top of the stairs where Monarch troops are patrolling the area. Jack reacts and dodges, moving faster than humanly possible. His speed allows him to dodge incoming attacks and take momentary cover. With this new power, Jack takes out the troops, though the troops alert other members of Monarch of his presence. The woman on the other end is confused, as he was apparently seen elsewhere in the vicinity. As Jack continues to make his way towards the library, he notices the power going out, and was believed to be caused by Beth Wilder, though the interview between Jack and Clarice Ogawa implies otherwise. Jack fights more enemies up to the entrance of the library, and spots Will being taken inside, but it is blocked off by a fence. As he finds another way in, he hears a gunshot in the distance of what sounds like a Monarch troop being killed. He makes his way around onto some scaffolding that lead inside the library. Just as he is about to enter, he spots a piece of the time machine being transported away from the university, but is also spotted by a Monarch troop. Just as he is about to shoot at Jack, an unknown source kills the troop. Paul Comes Back Jack makes his way into the entrance hall of the library and begins to fight off more Monarch troops. He overhears that the library is due to be demolished in five minutes. An echo can be seen of Will being taken into the main hall of the library, but as Jack walks inside he is spotted by numerous enemies. Will shouts out to him to run, and is hit on the head by a troop. The troops shoot at Jack, but he then generates a shield which blocks any bullets from hitting him. He manages to fight off the enemies and makes his way up to Will. As Jack is picking Will up from the floor, Will asks where his car is, but Jack explains he could not get to it and to steal another one instead. As Will tries to explain he needs his own car, more enemies fight their way in and Jack has to survive a whole ambush of enemies. He succeeds and makes his way back to Will. As Will is being untied, he explains he needs to get to his briefcase in his car and find Beth Wilder. When asked why, Will explains that Beth knows about the fracture that occurred not long ago and that he trusts her. The two begin to walk out the door, when Jack hears his name called out by an older looking Paul Serene. Paul apologizes and dashes towards him, freezing Will in time. He punches Jack through the door and is knocked unconscious. At 4:40AM on the same day, as Jack starts to wake up, Will and Serene confront each other, though at this point Serene is holding Will at gunpoint. He tries to convince Will to change his mind of the whole fracture, claiming that it cannot be fixed. Serene mentions he has lived the future and the past for seventeen years, and Will realizes that Serene was the "first experiment". Will explains that he has built a device that can stop the end of time, but Serene believes it cannot be stopped. Serene tells his troops to trigger the library explosion, which causes the building to collapse on top of Will. Serene dashes away and looks at Jack, who is then knocked out by Liam Burke. Gameplay Narrative Objects *Bobby Radford Riverport Radio Show 2 Continuity *Traveling through the skybridge to the cafeteria, the effects of an active Chronon dampener can be heard and seen in the distance, nearest to the Underground Parking Lot. *When Jack prepares to exit the skybridge, the University experiences an blackout. During his interview with Clarice Ogawa, he makes a vague reference to a future version of himself disabling the Chronon dampener and causing the blackout. *When entering Riverport library grounds, Jack overhears a Monarch soldier being sniped by Beth Wilder. When he approaches the radio, the soldier can be seen dead on the ground. *Again, when attempting to gain entrance to the library, another soldier spots him and is similarly killed by Beth Wilder. References to Remedy Entertainment games *Before exiting the university building, several posters promoting Stonecrow, a tribute band to the Old Gods of Asgard, a rock group in Alan Wake, can be seen on the left wall. Video Walkthroughs Quantum Break Walkthrough - Act 1-3 Quantum Break - Act 1 Part 3 Collectibles Locations (All Quantum Ripples, Chronon Sources, Intel) Episode Gallery Maximum Effort.jpg Frozen Lead.jpg QB-Game-Paul-Serene-2.jpg Last Second Rescue.jpg Paul_serene.png Category:Act 1 Category:Quantum Break